


I Am By Your Side

by blue_eyesgirl_fic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Post-Canon, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyesgirl_fic/pseuds/blue_eyesgirl_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahaad liked to check up on his Masters, he didn’t expect to become a more permanent fixture in the littlest of his Masters' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: magic-in-flames  
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi  
> Pairings/Characters: Mutou Yuugi/Mahaad, mentions of established Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi  
> Mutou Yuugi, Mahaad, Honda Hiroto, Jounouchi Katsuya, Yami Yuugi  
> Content: Post series AU where Yami gets his own body and stays  
> Spoilers: For who Mahaad is.

Mahaad wasn’t at all sure _how_ he’d gotten here. He had been simply minding his own business… Ok he’d been keeping an eye on the Pharaoh and Set. _No, Yami and Seto,_ Mahaad sighed; it wasn’t much of a change in name but that boy was even more infuriating than his previous incarnation.

He had drifted over to the Kame game shop, intending to look in on his little Master for a moment before drifting back to his place in the afterlife.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t counted on two _children_ playing catch with the Millennium Puzzle or it passing through his spirit body. Or it making him _solid_.

With a thud, he’d landed ungracefully on his arse between the two, making the blonde one scream like Mana would and fall over too, hurriedly scuttling away while mumbling about ghosts. He opened his mouth to correct the boy, that he had indeed been a ghost until a few short moments ago, when his little Master interrupted him as he came to see what the commotion was.

“Jounouchi-kun, what’s…?” Yuugi stopped dead, staring at the figure in white robes sat on his floor. “How…?”

Mahaad got to his feet enough to bow to Yuugi. “I apologise for the intrusion, little Master, but I did not anticipate this. Nor did I realise the Puzzle had such a gift.”

They all looked at him in confusion, the strange tongue meaning nothing to them.

“Ah, of course. My apologies,” he murmured, to himself as the others wouldn’t understand, and he began to chant softly. “Perhaps this is better?” Mahaad asked after finishing the spell.

Yuugi broke into a relieved smile. “Yes, I can understand you now. Thank you, Mahaad-san.”

“There is no need to thank me, little Master.”

Honda mouthing ‘little Master’ to Jounouchi behind Mahaad only made Yuugi flush in embarrassment.

“S – So um… what are you doing here… why are you solid?” Yuugi asked softly, lightly touching his shoulder just to double check.

“I am afraid I cannot entirely explain it, little Master. The Puzzle simply passed through my body and now here I am as solid as I once was.”

“Ah yeah, sorry Yuugi, me and Jounouchi were er… well it’s our fault it went _through_ him.” Honda smiled sheepishly.

Yuugi smiled at him. “It’s alright, Honda-kun.”

Mahaad thought the little Master was being too soft on them but he was hardly going to protest. “If you will allow it, little Master, I will immediately begin work on analysing the Puzzle and figuring out how to reverse this.

Yuugi gave him a warm smile. “There’s no rush, Mahaad-san. These things seem to have a way of working themselves out.”

Mahaad nodded and got to his feet, straightening up to his full height. The little Master had grown, in more ways than one, since he’d first gained the Black Magician card and bonded with it irreversibly. “I would not wish to be an inconvenience to you, little Master.”

“It’s no inconvenience and… you don’t have to… call me little Master, Yuugi is fine,” he added blushing softly.

Mahaad shook his head. “I could not, little Master. It is only fitting that I should call you as such, it is your well earned title,” he explained before pausing. “You’re very red, little Master, are you quite alright?”

Yuugi only blushed more as Honda and Jounouchi snickered in the background. “I – I’m fine. J – Jounouchi-kun, stand up a sec. M – Mahaad-san needs some clothes and I need to see if – you’re the same size!”

 

Yuugi was so glad that Jii-chan knew about all the Ancient Egyptian stuff that happened to him, though he had thought that that was all behind him now Yami had chosen to stay. At any rate, he hadn’t had to explain why there was _suddenly_ an Ancient Egyptian Priest in their house. Anybody else that asked got told that Mahaad was a friend of the family and that him and Yuugi had been friends for a long time, which wasn’t wrong.

Yami had been surprised but pleased at having his friend here. Kaiba seemed to be drinking more coffee - he definitely did whenever he had to be in the same room as Mahaad for any period of time. Yuugi would’ve like to explain his grouchiness with the coffee but he knew better than that. He was pretty sure he’d heard the two exchanging words in what he assumed to be the language of the Ancient Egyptians. Yami just found it amusing because apparently Kaiba didn’t realise he was doing it. Or didn’t care any more.

It had been a while now, since Mahaad had arrived. Yuugi had relented and was letting Mahaad poke and prod at the Puzzle; he couldn’t do as much as he wanted to due to lacking the equipment he had owned in Egypt, but it still gave him something to do. And at least they’d had room for Mahaad in Yuugi’s room; they’d never gotten a chance to move the other single bed after Yami had left – not that they had anywhere to store it.

The slight problem was that Mahaad seemed to take things that Yuugi said rather literally and interpreted them as orders. Even if Yuugi only voiced a ‘you should’, Mahaad would then endeavour to do whatever followed. It was a little weird.

But kind of cute.

In a weird way.

Yuugi sighed and leant on the desk as he poured over some maths homework.

“Is something the matter, little Master?” Yuugi jumped violently and swivelled around to face Mahaad who was already looking a little sheepish. “Sorry, little Master,” he added with a bow that was more Japanese than the deep bows he’d given to begin with.

Yuugi breathed out and smiled, chuckling a little. “It’s ok, I’m just working on some homework.” He watched Mahaad for a moment. “We should probably get you some more clothes, you can’t keep borrowing Jounouchi-kun’s.” It only made it weirder when Yuugi imagined them being stripped from Mahaad’s body and tossed on the… Yuugi hurriedly stopped that thought before it went any further, though he was sure that he was blushing _again_.

“Ah yes,” Mahaad paused, frowning a little, mostly to himself. “I am sorry that I have not been able to solve this problem quickly, little Master.”

Yuugi shook his head with a smile. “It’s alright, it’s kind of nice to have you here. I mean, I know you’re not _supposed_ to be here and Mana-san is probably worried about you, right? But still, I… like having you here.” He smiled up at Mahaad, who was smiling back, his expression a lot softer than it usually was.

“I do like being here, little Master. It is very enjoyable spending time with you. And I wouldn’t be too worried about Mana; she will huff and puff at me when I return but she is still like a child and she will not be upset for long.”

Yuugi smiled brightly and with a touch of relief. “Well that’s good.” He turned back to his homework. “I’ll ask Yami about taking you shopping tomorrow, he knows much more about clothes and that than I do.”

Mahad chuckled softly; it didn’t surprise him in the least, since Pharaoh had always been very fashionable. “Thank you, little Master.” He lightly squeezed Yuugi’s shoulder, his hand resting there for a moment as he thought about offering something a little more affectionate. But eventually proprietary won out and he took his hand back. “I’ll be downstairs helping Shimon-sama clean up.”

“It’s jii-san or jii-chan remember~” Yuugi teased lightly, turning to smile at him again. He giggled a little when Mahaad blushed softly at being continually reminded.

“Yes. Well then – I’ll be downstairs helping _jii-san_.” He left the room a little more hurriedly than usual, fairly embarrassed.

Yuugi continued to smile and glanced at the clock. It was only six in the evening, so it was probably safe to contact Yami. Kaiba likely wouldn’t even be home yet.

 _Yami?_ he called tentatively, prodding their mind link into an active state.

_Good evening, aibou. Something wrong?_

_No, no,_ Yuugi assured quickly to a chuckle from Yami, who more than likely knew what Yuugi had been worried about interrupting. _I just wanted to ask if you could take Mahaad-san shopping tomorrow? He really needs his own clothes._

 _I’d noticed, aibou~_ Yuugi blushed, not sure if his fantasies had accidentally been leaking over their link. _Why don’t you take him?_

_I don’t know anything about fashion, you should take him, Yami._

_I think you’re the perfect one to take him, little Master~_ he teased and Yuugi could feel how smug he was from here.

Yuugi spluttered and blushed furiously. _Other meee!_ He rarely called Yami that anymore but this time Yami let it pass without gentle reprimand.

He chuckled. _You’ll be fine, aibou. Look I’ll let you take my card, ok? Mahaad can have anything he wants. I’ll bring it over tomorrow and a list of shops you can try._

Yuugi wasn’t really convinced that that was going to help but Yami was really stubborn. He let out a long-suffering sigh. _Fiiine. I’ll see you tomorrow. Come round at about 10, ok?_

Yami grumbled a little about how early that was but didn’t actually complain and agreed.

 

Yuugi had hoped to grab Yami and rope him into coming along when he dropped off the credit card and list of shops but that hadn’t worked out in the least.

Yami had chuckled at the way Yuugi’s jaw dropped as he read through the list of shops, which he knew from name alone to be expensive. “Don’t worry about it, aibou~ I ran it by Seto first and he’s absolutely fine with it.” Yami grinned smugly and Yuugi decided for his own sanity’s sake that he didn’t want to know what kind of bargaining had had to go on there for Kaiba to be ‘absolutely fine with it’, which, for the record, he was completely unconvinced of anyway.

“I’m sure, Yami.” Yuugi said with a smile. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?”

“Now, now, aibou~ I think we both know you’re only too happy to spend some alone time with Mahaad~” He winked at Yuugi but continued to smile warmly. He didn’t want to tease the poor boy too much; it wasn’t his fault Yami knew all about the fantasies Yuugi had entertained growing up.

Yuugi blushed brightly and huffed. “It doesn’t matter anyway. Mahaad-san will have to go back at some point, he shouldn’t even really be here.”

Yami’s smile turned a little sad and he squeezed Yuugi’s hand. “That doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy your time together in the here and now.”

Yuugi nodded a little. It had been the same for them once upon a time too.

“Besides, Mahaad’s a powerful magician, so he’ll still stop by. Because apparently he does that anyway…” Yami said, an unimpressed look on his face. Yuugi suddenly felt sorry for Mahaad, though more as to what he might have accidentally floated in on, and he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Are you ready to leave, little Master?” Mahaad paused in the doorway when he spotted Yami and bowed deeply to him. “Good morning, Pharaoh.”

Yami chuckled softly. “Now what did I tell you about calling me that~?”

He blushed a little but continued; “I am only giving you the proper respect, sir. Unlike some people…” Both Yami and Yuugi smiled, knowing exactly who Mahaad meant. “Are you coming with us?” he asked.

“No, no, I’m leaving this up to Yuugi. Modern shops still sometimes confuse me so you’ll be best off with him. Won’t he, aibou?”

Yuugi gave him an unhappy look; they both knew that Yami being confused by shops was a straight up lie. “Yes, we’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure the little Master and I will be alright, Pharaoh.” Mahaad smiled softly and Yuugi thought he saw him and Yami exchange a ‘look’ but the next second he was sure he imagined it.

“Mahaad-san, you really can’t call me little Master in public, alright? Just Yuugi, ok?”

Mahaad looked unsure for a minute. “What about Yuugi-sama…?”

Yuugi blushed and shook his head. “No, no, Yuugi-kun if you have to ok?”

“Mahaad,” Yami said, drawing his attention before he slipped into Ancient Egyptian. They exchanged words and Mahaad soon looked a lot happier. A look of conflict flickered over his features before Yami said something else that made him relax and nod.

“Alright then, Yuugi-kun,” Mahaad said, smiling softly. “Shall we go?”

Yuugi relaxed and smiled happily. “Sure then. Sure you won’t come along Yami?”

Yami only continued to grin. “No, no~ I’ll see you both later.” He waved to them and disappeared out of the shop.

 

Yuugi had debated on taking Mahaad into Tokyo but between only ever really having been to Akihabara himself and knowing he’d have to explain yet more culture stuff to Mahaad, he decided that they’d just head into the shopping district of Domino.

Shopping was hard work and Yuugi didn’t really understand the appeal of it. But shopping with Mahaad was even harder. With a lot of trial and error, they finally figured out what size clothes he should be wearing; Jounouchi’s clothes had fitted well enough but Mahaad’s shoulders were broader and his waist was about the same but apparently not in proportion with his shoulders. Any tops they found that fit his shoulders just seemed to be far too wide at his waist and hips.

“I’m sorry, Yuugi-kun,” Mahaad apologised again.

Yuugi smiled at the continual apologies. “It’s not your fault, we’ll find somewhere.” He gently tugged him over to a shop and inside. “Maybe we’ll have some luck in here.”

 

Finally, it seemed, they had stumbled across a shop with clothes that fit. Yuugi was so thankful that they were definitely going for a well deserved burger after this. Especially as it was so boring sitting outside changing rooms.

A soft cry and a crash interrupted his boredom though and Yuugi jumped up. “Mahaad-san, are you alright?”

“Y – yes!” he insisted hurriedly. “I’m fine, I just… got lost in this item of clothing…”

Yuugi could only imagine the bright blush on Mahaad’s face and he did his best to not have a little chuckle at him getting lost in his clothes. “Do you… want some help?”

There was a long pause and some more shuffling before Mahaad replied with a reluctant; “Yes…”

Yuugi ducked inside the fitting room and bit his lip not to laugh. Mahaad had managed that age old trick of trying to put his head through a sleeve of a jumper. He did his best to keep a straight face as he hopped up on the bench to help Mahaad sort himself out. Yuugi had gotten taller but he was still far off Mahaad’s height.

They tugged the jumper around a bit and Mahaad’s head soon appeared, his hair messed up and a little frizzy. Yuugi couldn’t help but laugh softly, trying to tidy him up a bit. He pushed blonde locks out of Mahaad’s face and paused for a minute. Mahaad’s hair messed up like that and his face slightly flushed were speaking a little too clearly to Yuugi and he really just wanted to kiss him.

But Mahaad hadn’t given him any indication of that kind of affection; he really couldn’t just kiss him like this. But then Yuugi wasn’t sure he ever would - if Mahaad saw him as his ‘little Master’ then it might seem improper to him? Yuugi wasn’t sure and as he focused back on Mahaad, he realised that several long seconds had passed now and he’d absently been stroking with his thumb.

Mahaad breathed something in his own language and it sent a shiver racing down Yuugi’s spine at the mere tone. He threw caution to the wind and just leant forward, somewhat clumsily meeting Mahaad’s lips in an earnest, gentle kiss.

Mahaad was caught by surprise for a minute. His little Master had been thinking so intently that he hadn’t wanted to interrupt but he’d been unable to stop himself from uttering his little Master’s title. He certainly hadn’t expected a kiss. The little Master was inexperienced but affectionate and enthusiastic as his tongue pressed almost cautiously forward, teasing. Mahaad wasn’t sure that this was proper in such a place but there was just something so comforting about his little Master’s kisses.

Yuugi drew back hurriedly, blushing brightly as a noise outside the cubicle distracted him and he gave Mahaad a sheepish smile. “I – I’ll um go wait outside… but I like that jumper,” he muttered, continuing to blush brilliantly.

Mahaad chuckled softly and offered Yuugi his hand for him to get down, squeezing gently when his little Master accepted. He leant down and kissed him on the forehead. “Thank you for bestowing such a precious gift on me, little Master.”

Yuugi flushed brightly again, his smile shy this time. “Y – you don’t have to thank me for something like that.”

Mahaad only continued to smile; perhaps he quite secretly liked making his little Master blush. “Of course not… Yuugi.”

Yuugi felt like his entire face was red by this point. “I’m – going to wait outside now.” He definitely needed that burger if Mahaad was suddenly going to take every opportunity to embarrass him.

Mahaad smiled and let him leave. He was definitely going to get some more of these ‘jumpers’.


End file.
